The goals of this project include the design and synthesis of carbocyclic inhibitors of the enzyme dehydroquinate synthase. We are also investigating the enzymology of this protein in the presence of these novel compounds. Potent inhibitors discovered are also tested for in vivo inhibition with bacteria. Mass spectrometry is usually required to establish (or at least support) structural assignment of synthetic intermediates and more importantly final products. The final products are highly water soluble and therefore not suitable for elemental analysis. FAB-MS is very useful for this specific analysis.